


If Only

by Thecrazyrabbidfangirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl/pseuds/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiru desperately longs for someone from afar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Genre(s): Angst/Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

****  
_  
_

_  
*** If Only… ***   
_

_  
_   
****

' _If only…'_ a young pink haired girl thought as she gazed through the window of the second division captain's personal office. Inside was Soi Fon, sitting at her desk diligently doing paperwork, a determined scowl set firmly on her features. She was unaware of the other Shinigami staring at her through the window.

' _If only I had an older body like Yoruichi-chan, maybe then you'd notice me…'_ Yachiru Kusajishi's mind wandered off into a pleasant daydream where she had an attractive older body, with Soi Fon fawning over her like she did with Yoruichi.

Her daydream was cut short as someone knocked on Soi Fon's door. The second division captain got up from her chair and went to her office door. She opened the door, allowing the person on the other side entrance.

Yoruichi stepped over the door's threshold and immediately embraced Soi Fon. Yachiru's ever present blush deepened as she witnessed the two shinigami women's embrace evolve into a heated and needy kiss. The reality of the situation inside the room soon set in for Yachiru and her blush faded, replaced by a deep frown.

' _If only you'd see how I've forsaken Ken-chan to spend my days admiring you from afar…'_ she thought of how the stoic Soi Fon had never noticed her longing stares and lonely looks. Everyone always thought of her as the annoying yet loveable child, they had no idea how much she was hurting or how much she longed for Soi Fon.

Yachiru let out a sad sigh as the kiss between Soi Fon and Yoruichi deepened and became more passionate. She turned away from the window with tears in her eyes.

' _If only you'd love me the same way you love her,'_ she thought before she vanished in a flash, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Commentary: This is a crack pairing I've always wanted to try, so please do not flame the pairing itself. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
